The Beginning of it All
by AllieSkittllez
Summary: James's and the gang's fifth year. They've a new DADA teacher who is rather mysterious, and he seems to know more than he should at his age. With the puplic rising of Voldemort, fear is sticken into the hearts of the wizarding world. NO SLASH! Please R
1. Holidays

CHAPTER ONE ~Holidays~  
  
James Potter chucked down his black and brown eagle feather quill angrily.  
  
"Oh Merlin!" He muttered, frustrated. Why couldn't he write the stupid essay? He was usually smart enough...  
  
Just as he was about to restart the essay, charms, there was a tapping sound at his window. James cursed and threw down the quill once more.  
  
He looked up to find a screech owl watching him curiously, the thinning light shining on a few flyaway feathers. A grin formed on his face.  
  
"Come here, Socks." Said James once he'd opened the window, Socks flying to his cupboard. The owl fluttered down and James untied the note on the bird's leg.  
  
The letter read:  
  
James, Hello. I can't come to your house... yet. I'm grounded. That sucks. I should be able to come in a day or two though. Mum wont want to take me to Kings Cross, so at the latest I'll be there on the 31st. Floo Powder. Got to go. I'm not even supposed to be writing this... See you, Sirius.  
  
So. the 31st at the latest. That was still a week away! Oh well, he'd have Remus.  
  
James bounded down the stairs, muttering curses under his breath as he went.  
  
"Is that you, James?" Mrs. Potter asked as he approached the kitchen.  
  
"Yes mum." Said James and he entered. "Sirius can come over at the latest the 31st. He's grounded."  
  
Mrs. Potter made a disapproving noise in her throat. She had never really liked Mr. and Mrs. Black, Sirius's parents.  
  
"That's very good, what about the others?"  
  
"Remus will be here tomorrow." James told her, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. "But Peter can't. He has to do Merlin-knows-what."  
  
Just as James was about to bite his apple it flew out of his hands and landed back in the bowl.  
  
"Not until tea." Mrs. Potter said sternly. "It will be good to see Remus again. I haven't seen him since this time last year."  
  
"What about Sirius?" James asked indignantly. "Don't you want to see him, too?"  
  
"Yes, of course I do. But we saw him at Christmas." She added hastily. "Oh, and the Evans' will be over for tea. They're the new family next door. I think Lily Evans, the only witch, is in your year at school. They only moved in last week, I wouldn't know."  
  
James groaned. Lily Evans, the prettiest girl in school, would be coming to his house for tea.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't you like her?" Questioned Mrs. Potter worriedly.  
  
"Yes, mum. I do." James said truthfully. "Best buds..." he added, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Don't talk like that." Mrs. Potter snapped. "Now, go and change for dinner. Don't forget to have a shower first!" She called to James's retreating back.  
  
...  
  
James ran a comb through his wet, messy hair. The majority of it stayed down but there were a few odd-ends the water didn't help. He placed the comb down, ran a hand through his hair and mussed it up again, giving it a windblown look.  
  
"James! The guests are here!"  
  
"Coming mother!" James yelled downstairs irritably. He glanced at his reflection once more. His hazel eyes looked irritable. What he wouldn't give to be as good-looking as Sirius Black... then maybe Evans would like him.  
  
"NOW JAMES!"  
  
"I'M COMING!"  
  
Maybe tonight Lily would see him through a whole new light.  
  
"JAMES!"  
  
"I'M COMING, DAD!"  
  
James, now even more irritated, pasted his most charming, lopsided grin on his face and descended the stairs. He could hear voices coming from the kitchen, and entered.  
  
James's house was large; it was a two story one with an underground basement.  
  
Lily and Petunia Evans looked up when James walked in, and contrary to his cool, calm, charming grin, he stuck his hands nervously in his robe pockets.  
  
"Er - hi," he said. Good one, James. He chided himself. Now you sound like Peter.  
  
Lily said "hello" stiffly and Petunia, with a scowl, ignored him altogether and went back to eating. Well, he thought, she was very... er - nice.  
  
It seemed no one else until now noticed his entrance.  
  
"Hello," said a pretty lady with bright red hair and blue eyes. "You must be James Potter."  
  
"Yes ma'am." James replied, shaking her hand. "And you must be Lily and Petunia's mum."  
  
James had only ever heard Lily talking about Petunia to her friends. and what she said was never very good.  
  
All throughout the dinner James kept sneaking glances at Lily, who, unfortunately, was not returning them. The only people who seemed to talk to him were his parents and Lily's father really.  
  
"So James, how are you?" Mr. Evans asked.  
  
"Well thank you." He replied politely. "Yourself?"  
  
Mr. Evans started to tell James about his business (Mr. Evans was a builder) and modestly told him what a success it was.  
  
"That's great sir." Said James truthfully. He glanced at Lily, who, for once, returned his gaze, not how he would have liked, however. James continued to look at Lily after she had looked away, until he realized, that is, he was spilling applesauce down his front.  
  
Lily gave him a strange look and he upended his goblet.  
  
Great, now he was starting to act like Peter, too. The dinner ended (according to James) on a bitter note when Lily muttered to him before she left "My friend Alula Stuart us a prefect this year, and if you do anything wrong I'll get her to put you in detention with Mr. Filch." His mother was very pleased, however, with their compliments and said they were welcome any time...  
  
...  
  
James awoke bright and early the next morning due to a crashing sound underneath his bedroom, in the living room downstairs.  
  
"JAMES!"  
  
That voice could only belong to one person... James jumped up. "Coming Remus!" he shouted out to one of his friends. James quickly got dressed and ran downstairs, his hair sticking up everywhere.  
  
"Nice hairdo James."  
  
"Thanks Remus, how are you?" James asked, waving off Remus statement and grinning.  
  
"A little ruffled, but I'm OK."  
  
"Yeah? Full moon ended two days ago, huh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Damn! Should have invited me over!"  
  
"Like my dad would allow that..."  
  
.  
  
Sirius was sitting at his desk in his bedroom, staring out the window at a moving truck across the road. Then a red car pulled up behind it.  
  
Sirius lifted his chin off his hand, remotely interested when he saw two pretty girls about his age get out of the back, along with two adults who came from the front.  
  
Intrigued, Sirius watched them for a while. They must have been Muggles because they were both wearing jeans and a yellow shirt each, and did everything the muggle way, without a trace of magic!  
  
Sirius, who'd zoned out for a moment there, was startled when he heard his mothers voice.  
  
"SIRIUS! GET DOWN HERE AND OUT THE FRONT! NOW!"  
  
The people and the moving truck were all gone. How long had be been out for...?  
  
"DO I NEED TO SEND KREACHER UP FOR YOU?"  
  
"SORRY MOTHER! I'M COMING!" Sirius called, as the blank portrait of Phineas  
  
Nigellus laughed, and ran downstairs to the ground floor; past the beheaded house elf heads; past the severed trolls leg coat holder; and out the front door.  
  
He stopped, panting slightly. His mother, father and brother were all glaring at him. The new people, however, were standing on the front lawn smiling at him. Well, one of the girls - this one with black, fluffy hair - was whispering something to the other girl - who had straight, layered blonde hair - who nodded and giggled in agreement to whatever had been said.  
  
They both grinned at him. He found himself grinning back, even under the glares of his parents. He heard his brother hiss, just loud enough for him and his family to hear, but no one else, 'blood traitor'.  
  
The grin was wiped off his face and he glared at his brother.  
  
"This is Sirius, he's fifteen." Mrs. Black said hesitantly, as though she didn't want anyone to know that Sirius was in anyway connected to the rest of the family.  
  
"Hello Sirius." The girls chorused, among the 'hello's of the others.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Sirius replied, kissing each hand in turn, and shaking the fathers, the adults looked nothing like the children. "And you are?"  
  
"This is Rin and Runzel." The lady adult gestured to the two girls in turn, first the black haired then the blonde. "And I am Mavis Noble, and this is George."  
  
The rest of his family was scowling at him.  
  
"You'd better go and finish your homework." Mrs. Black said in the sweetest voice she could muster.  
  
"But I -." Sirius, who'd finished his homework, started to protest.  
  
"You don't want to get in trouble again." Mr. Black glared at him hard and Sirius trudged back into the house, upstairs and shut himself in his room. That would be right... they'd have all the fun while he was stuck up in his room, with only a black, annoying, portrait of Phineas Nigellus for company.  
  
...  
  
Two days later, three days before they'd be off to Hogwarts, Sirius was getting extremely agitated. He'd had no one to talk to, being grounded he wasn't even allowed to go out the backyard! His brother had been flaunting his new broomstick, a Clean-Sweep 3, around the house. Phineas Nigellus had been sniggering at Sirius non-stop and annoying him thoroughly when he tried to get to sleep.  
  
The people across the road, the Nobles, had even invited the Blacks over for tea. He, of course could come. He was grounded.  
  
In a fit of boredom Sirius packed all his things, his trunk, his schoolbag. He then grabbed some of the Floo Powder he'd stolen from downstairs in the kitchen fireplace, and snuck down the aforementioned stairs into the aforementioned room.  
  
His parents and brother were out. They'd been taking Regulus to some sort of meeting... god knew what... because Sirius didn't.  
  
He scrawled a note quickly on some spare parchment, and moved towards the fireplace throwing in the Floo Powder as he went.  
  
"The Potters - Godrics' Hollow." He called into the fireplace and stepped into the emerald green flames that showed the Floo was in working order.  
  
"James! Remus!?" Sirius called, stepping out of the fireplace in the Potters' living room, his trunk and bag toppling to the ground.  
  
The Potters' house was a lot more homey than Sirius's had ever been. For one thing, they didn't behead all their house-elves and stick the heads on sticks and put them on display going up the hall. For another, the Potters' were light wizards and didn't think it right to sever trolls legs and use them as coat racks.  
  
In fact, in the whole of the Potters' house, the only thing that would even suggest they had anything to do with Dark Wizards was, at the moment, Sirius... and the books in their own small personal library that were more likely Defense books, rather than Offense books anyway.  
  
A tousle-haired James, glasses askew, and slightly puffed looking Remus scuttled into the room. James was laughing hysterically, and Remus was shaking his head with disapproving amusement.  
  
"Hey Sirius!" Remus said.  
  
"Good day Pal." James added, grinning, clutching his sides.  
  
"What got you two so worked up?"  
  
"James's been annoying Lily. You know, Lily Evans. Thinks it's funny."  
  
"Lily? Evans? What's she doing here?"  
  
"She moved here." James replied, grinning. "Right next door."  
  
"Maybe it's a sign." Said Sirius dramatically. "You're just meant to be!"  
  
"I wish." James retorted, still grinning. "Anyway, I think it's more likely she was put there to make sure I knew it wasn't meant to be." He added, not quite as elated, but still fairly happy. "Anyway," James started, changing the subject, "I see you're allowed out. Dads at the Ministry, and Mum's over at Arabella's house. She's that squib, around mum's age." James said.  
  
"Actually, my family wasn't there when I left." Sirius grinned sheepishly. "But I left a note." Remus looked a little hesitant. "Don't worry, they wont curse the Potter's."  
  
"Socks is in my room." James said, to save Sirius having to talk about his family. He and Remus grabbed Sirius's trunk while Sirius grabbed his bag.  
  
"POTTER! LUPIN!"  
  
They were in James's room and Sirius went over to the window that faced the house next door. James and Remus followed him.  
  
Lily Evans and Alula Stuart were looking out a window across from them. It seemed Alula had been the one to call.  
  
"What?" James called.  
  
"Hey Sirius!" Alula called happily. She and Sirius got on pretty well. "Oh, we just wanted to see who it was that made you stop annoying us. Thanks Sirius. Bye Remus. Ciao James!" Alula slammed the window.  
  
"Well, at least I got a ciao." James said brightly.  
  
"Lord Voldemort, to be known from now as You-Know-Who," the reporter shuddered as he said the name, "has made his second attack on muggles. His mark, a green colossal skull with a snake protruding from the mouth, was found hanging over a neighborhood in London, with two families dead, having been tortured for so long."  
  
It was the day before they were to go to Hogwarts, and James, Sirius and Remus were in the kitchen/dining room eating dinner, the news reporting from their small Magical Television (MTV).  
  
James excused himself politely, thanking his mother and saying he needed to pack. Sirius and Remus did the same.  
  
"That's two attacks!" James said. "And whoever he is, he's got all these followers. It must have taken him years!"  
  
"You'd be surprised," said Sirius, "how many people actually agree with this sort of thing. You know, torturing muggles then killing them, and the Muggleborns." "Lily had better watch herself." Remus said, worried.  
  
James had a pained look on his face. "Oh no." He muttered.  
  
"Why," asked Remus, "is he known as You-Know-Who? What's so scary about saying a name?" He paused. "Maybe he can hear you say his name." Remus answered his own question, but looked relatively doubtful.  
  
"Nah, it's 'coz people are scared of him, they don't want to say his name," Sirius added, "I don't see why, what's wrong with 'Voldemort'?"  
  
The boys sat in silence for a few moments. Sirius sighed.  
  
"What's up?" James asked.  
  
"Well, a new family moved in across the road. They all looked different from each other. The two girls were about our age and one had dark hair and the other blonde, and they had different colour eyes. And one of the parents had orange hair, and the other brown, anyway, that's not the point. The point is, my parents completely embarrassed me in front of the girls - and they were both good looking and -."  
  
"Sirius, you're babbling." James said.  
  
"Sirius's got a crush!" Remus sang tauntingly.  
  
"Shut up! I do not! And besides, they're muggles. I think. I mean, well, the girls were carrying what looked like wands - but I don't know, and I only just met them..." He trailed off.  
  
"Ooh, your parents wont be happy about more muggles moving in." Said James. "But hey, if they're good looking, who cares?" He added, raking his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Let's just finish packing and go to bed." Sirius muttered testily. If they didn't want to hear his theory, fine.  
  
(A/N: OK, this is the first chapter of a story me and my best friend wrote. It'll be under my name, as she doesn't have the internet. But remember, not all the credit goes to me, it also goes to Amy Paine. Please R & R AllieSkittllez!) 


	2. An Interesting Train Ride and Feast

CHAPTER TWO ~An Interesting Train Ride and Feast~  
  
"UP! NOW! ALL OF YOU! CHOP CHOP!" Mr. Potter yelled and hit the three marauders over the head with a pillow, laughing. "Coming dad." "Coming, Mr. Potter," were the sleepy replies... At ten o'clock the Potters', Lupin and Black all lined up at the fireplace. It was lucky they did so, early, because the three boys kept running back up to James's room to pick things up; they finally got out platform 9 ¾ at ten fifty-two... James noticed a look of disappointment cross Sirius's face as the train lurched forward at eleven o'clock. Running his fingers through his hair he asked, "What's up?" "Nothing." Sirius muttered. Peter, who had finally found them and had just walked in with his trunk, was grinning like a maniac. "Guess what? There're two new girls in our year! Runzel and Rin, I think they're Australian." Sirius sat straight up in his chair. "That's them!" He declared loudly. "Huh?" James, Remus and Peter chorused. "The two girls I was telling you about." He said to Remus and James. Sirius told Peter the story. "Since when do you start wizardry and witchcraft when you're supposed to be in your fifth year?" Asked Remus. "I don't know." Peter said. "But I think they went to an all witches academy in Australia, and only recently moved to England." "How do you know?" Sirius questioned. "I heard them telling Lily-." "Lily? Well there goes our chances," James said miserably. Then added sarcastically. "I'm sure Lily'll put in a good word for us, though!" Sirius sighed, something he did a lot lately. Girls were complicated. "Let's find Snivellus." He said, needing something to do. "Excellent." James exclaimed quietly, tapping the tips of his fingers together. James and Sirius stood up as one and made for the door. "Coming?" Asked James, addressing Remus and Peter. Remus looked up from his book. "Nah, I'll finish this first." Peter hesitated. "All right." He said finally. "Suit yourself," James replied, smiling evilly at what he had planned for dear old Snivellus.  
  
Severus Snape was sitting with two boys, a Slytherin 6th year and 4th. "Look." Sirius whispered. "Snivellus has friends." The three boys were peering around the half closed door. "Bodyguards more like it," whispered James. "Little Snivellus can't stick up for himself." Sirius and James sniggered quietly. "Come on guys," said Peter worriedly, "lets forget it." "Forget what, Peter?" Asked a silky voice from the other end of the hall of this particular compartment. Standing in front of the door that lead out to the rest of the train were four girls. Alula Stuart, Lily Evans and two girls James didn't know, but Peter and Sirius were acquainted with. "Hello Sirius." Runzel and Rin chorused cheerfully, they talked faster than most Australians they'd heard of. Peter's Aunt who was Australian talked in an Australian drawl that was hard to understand. "Peter." They added more formally. "Hello Rin, Runzel." Sirius replied, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he willed it to go away. Peter blushed but said nothing. The two groups were standing right in front of each other now. "Well?" Alula pushed. "Peter?" "Oh, nothing. We were -er - just going to go and, um. well, we were going to tell Severus that we wanted a truce." Peter smiled brilliantly, thinking he'd done everyone the world of good. Sirius and James both slapped him up the back of the head. His face fell immediately. "Very good, Peter." "James, Sirius, I'm proud of you." Lily said, smiling slightly, but still not quite believing. James blushed and looked away; he couldn't look right at her and lie! "Yes, well. We're not going to anymore. Because, er. well, we just aren't." Sirius finished lamely, glaring at Peter. Runzel and Rin were giggling a little. Lily and Alula looked at them sternly. "Well, where's Remus?" Alula asked. "He's still in the compartment we were in," said Peter. "Shut up please, Pete." Sirius whispered through the corner of his mouth. "We'll do the talking." James added, his right hand going immediately to his hair as he smiled his most charming smile. "So, Lily. Did you have a good holiday?" "Yeah, it was all right until I found out who my new neighbors were." Lily replied. James's grin faltered slightly before coming back as dazzling as ever. "Aah. Yes, the Picots are rather annoying. Think they're superior to everyone else." He said knowingly. "Come on Lily, Runzel and Rin. Let's leave these childish idiots to their games." Lily and Alula left. Rin and Runzel, however, stayed behind. They addressed James. "In case you haven't figured it out yet -." Runzel started. "I'm Rin Riddle and this is Runzel Riddle." Rin finished. Where did Sirius know that name? "I thought you were Nobles..." He said uncertainly. "Yes. Well, our 'parents' are Nobles. We're Orphans. Voldemort started out his business years ago by killing our mum when she defied him. That's all we really know about our biological family. We were left at an Orphanage before she died, though." Runzel explained. "But that's enough about us." Said Rin, tucking a strand of black curly hair behind her ear as it got in her eyes. "Who are you?" She asked James. "James Potter." "Oh yes, we should have known!" Rin said, grinning. "That's right. Alula and Lily have been complaining about you all morning. Jacqueline seems to be the only one out of them three that really likes you. Well, that's not true. Alula-." "Shut up Runzel." Rin said. "Fine." Runzel said and shut her mouth. She then faced the three marauders who were looking at them curiously. "Will you please tell Rin that I wont talk to her until she says sorry?" She asked Sirius. "Um. OK. Rin, Runzel said she isn-." "I heard!" said Rin. "Come on Runzel! Don't be so childish." "Tell her I wont be childish if she says sorry, and that I may talk again." Runzel addressed James this time. "Not this game again!" Rin said, clutching handfuls of hair and pulling on them as though desperate. "Ok." James said slowly. "Rin, Runzel said she won-." "I heard! Can you tell her then, that we need to get back to our compartment." "Runzel, Rin says that you need to get back to your compartment." James relied. Both girls turned simultaneously and walked silently away. Sirius, staring open mouthed where the door was swinging shut, muttered, "Well, that was odd," and shut his mouth. "It was, wasn't it?" Asked Snape's snarling voice from behind them. The Marauders whipped around and saw Snape, Malfoy and the fourth year glaring at them from their compartments door. Snape was a round-shouldered, twitchy boy who reminded James of a spider with greasy hair. "And," Snape added to James, "I don't think you're going to have much luck with that Mudblood." "Snape, detention with Mr. Pringle." The three Marauders whipped around once more to see the fourth marauder striding towards them, looking towards Snape coldly, his book held in the crook of his elbow. "That language is not allowed. I'll let you sort it out when you get to school, but I'll also be sure to tip Mr. Pringle off and tell him that you'll be there to see him. Come on James, Sirius, Peter." Sirius and James followed Remus away seething with anger. Peter was edging closer to Remus and away from James and Sirius slowly, as though afraid if he used any sudden movement they might go for the throat.  
  
The train ride settled down after that, and soon enough the four teenagers found themselves sitting at the table watching the sorting. "This is boring." Sirius hissed. James, who was half asleep with his chin resting on his hand, nodded his agreement. Remus grunted and Peter had his head leaning against the table, misty eyes looking at Dumbledore who had just stood up. "Welcome, once again. This year we have two new students who have transferred from an all Witchcraft Academy in Australia. Will Rin Riddle please step forward to be sorted?" Rin, the black haired girl, stepped up to the stool and sat down, looking mildly nervous. There was a fairly long wait, where Rin appeared to be having an argument with the hat. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. Rin pulled it off her head, gave a thumbs-up to someone no one else could see, and sat down next to Lily who had apparently been saving her and Runzel a seat. James ran his fingers through his hair. "Now, Runzel Riddle will also be joining us this year." Runzel stepped through a door off to the side of the head table in the same direction Rin had motioned her thumbs-up, and sat down on the stool, placed the hat on her head, and waited. James noticed that she, too, seemed to be arguing with the hat. It took roughly the same amount of time for Runzel to be placed, as it did with Rin. "S-GRYFFINDOR!" Runzel grinned sheepishly at the hat she had just hit, and walked over and joined her sister. "That was close." She mouthed to the dark haired girl. James couldn't see Rin's reaction. Dumbledore stood and spread his arms wide; the silver stars on his navy robes glittered. "Now, I guess you're all hungry after that train ride. Tuck in."  
  
"Say James, who's he?" James turned to Sirius who was sitting next to him, furthest away from the teachers' table, and across from Peter who was next to Remus. "Who's who?" "Sirius pointed to the teachers' table and the other three followed his gaze. "Him! The one with the black hair next to Dumbledore." A man, Atleast twenty, was sitting next to Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall on the other side of him. "I don't know." James shrugged. "Were there any teachers retiring?" He added thoughtfully. "No." Remus said at once. "Dumbledore told all of the Prefects who the staff were. They were exactly the same as last year. But Professor Applegate isn't there, look!" James scanned the table as he ate some mashed potato. Professor Applegate, their usual defense Professor, was nowhere to be seen. "Maybe she had to leave for some reason." Sirius suggested. "She's been having a hard time at the school lately." He grinned cheekily. "Oh well, at least this guy looks normal." Said Peter.  
  
After the food was cleared from the tables, and the plates cleaned, Dumbledore stood once again. "I guess we'll find out who he is now." Sirius whispered in James's ear. He nodded but kept his eyes firmly on Dumbledore. The old wizard cleared his throat. "Now that we've all eaten our share of food, I'll make the annual notices and announcements. First of all, first years, and a few older students as well, please remember that the forest in the ground is forbidden, and you being there could lead to expulsion." He glanced in James and Sirius's general direction. "Also, Professor Applegate has had to leave us at the last moment. Your new Defense Professor will be Professor S. Wood. Please try and make him feel comfortable. Will the Prefects please lead the first years to their dormitories? Have a good night and be ready for classes first thing in the morning."  
  
(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE! WE TAKE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM and JUST WHATEVER U THINK OF OUR STORY! I'll upload another chapter tomorrow, if you REVIEW! :):)) AllieSkittllez 


	3. Professor Wood

CHAPTER THREE ~Professor Wood~  
  
The first thing Sirius noticed when he woke up the next morning was that he was lying on the floor, next to his bed, his blankets tangled around both him and the curtain. Sirius started thrashing around, the blanket seemed to be holding him down - "James!" Sirius cried threateningly. James answered between loud peels of laughter. "I'm - sorry. Here let - me help you." James muttered the counter curse and Sirius became untangled. "Sorry, the little voices inside my head told me to tangle you in blankets, then you started thrashing around and fell off the bed. It was quite funny, actually," James grinned. "Come on. We'll be late for breakfast," Sirius replied, noticing no one else was in the dormitory. Sirius dressed and raced James down the stairs.  
  
Peter and Remus were already at breakfast when James and Sirius galloped into the Great Hall, James calling "I won" as soon as he sat down. Sirius joined them after a few seconds. James ran a hand through his hair, glancing at Lily quickly, who was giving him a warning look. The four marauders gobbled down breakfast in record time and then made their way to their first class of the term, and first class ever with Professor Wood. "Come on, settle down," called Professor Wood, as everyone filed inside. The Professor seemed to walk with a calm confidence that many people lacked, his head held high. Everyone took their seats and James ended up being next to Sirius, Remus and Peter in front of him. "All right ladies and gentlemen, as you probably know I'm Professor Wood. Unfortunately Professor Applegate couldn't be here this year and you're stuck with me." Professor Wood grinned as a few of the girls giggled. "Before we start I'm going to lay down a few ground rules - no, don't groan - they're not going to be THAT bad." The class stared at him. "Well," he said nervously "first, there will be no talking whilst I am, otherwise points will be deducted and I'm sure you don't want to break your winning streak Gryffindor's." The Gryffindor's cheered, but quieted after Professor Wood waved a hand and continued. "I expect any homework that is set to be completed and handed in by the due date." Professor Wood said a few more rules and then asked the students to put away their books and get out their wands. "Because when I was a lad like yourselves.oops sorry ladies.my favourite teacher, Prof-." He paused. "My third year teacher made lessons fun, by turning them into practical learning environments." Professor Wood glanced at James's table and smiled at them, seemingly lost in memories. He shook his head, ran a hand through his black hair and began the lesson. "Today we'll be learning the Patronus Charm. We will only be spending one lesson on this, though, because I don't expect many people to be able to get it at all." By the end of the lesson only a few people could even get a silver mist to come from their wands. Professor Wood told them not to worry, because even he wasn't able to do it properly. "That was an interesting lesson." James said, once they were out the door and on their way to charms, their next class. "The teacher's pretty cool, too, isn't he?" "Yeah," agreed Sirius, "he reminds me of you though." Sirius grinned suddenly and ran a hand mockingly through his hair. "If you get me." James mock glared at Sirius but ended up laughing at the resemblance. Charms was rather boring. It was one of James's worst subjects. Lily was better than him at it, and she seemed to enjoy showing him up when she got the charm for fire on her first go and he got it on the second. So did Sirius, then Remus got it; Peter was the last one to complete the task in the whole class. As the four marauders walked to the courtyard for the break Runzel and Rin caught up with them, both grinning like maniacs. "Hello," they chorused. Runzel turned to Remus, "Will you go out with Alula?" "She likes you," Rin added. Remus's mouth hung open. James and Sirius looked at him slyly. Peter gaped. "Go you," James said. "You sly dog," Sirius added; James coughed. Remus was still staring at the Riddle's as though they'd grown extra heads. "Funny joke, ha ha." He finally croaked. The twins looked hurt. "We're serious!" Rin protested. "Well, actually, that isn't true." Runzel said. "He's Sirius." She pointed to Sirius. "No, but seriously," Rin said, glaring at Runzel who was grinning, "we're not joking." "I'll think about it." Remus said after a moment as he shifted nervously. "What is there to think about?" James and Sirius protested loudly. Rin and Runzel rolled their eyes. "He only said that so you guys wouldn't tease him." Rin pointed out. "And," Runzel added, "he probably wants to tell her in person." Both Runzel and Rin walked away. Nothing much else happened during the break. Professor Wood could be seen walking around talking to people every now and then. He didn't talk to James, Sirius, Remus or Peter though, until they approached him. Remus wanted to congratulate him on his interesting lesson. "I was wondering, sir, whether you'd be able to help me produce a proper Patronus." "I can do that, not yet though. We'll wait until a bit later once I've become settled in." The Professor replied. Professor Wood and James simultaneously ran a hand through their hair, sending Sirius and Peter into a fit of giggles. Professor Wood smiled, nodded at the three he hadn't talked to, and left. "That's really freaky, you know." Remus said as they made their way to History of Magic. "What?" Asked James. "You and Wood, it's freaky." Remus shuddered jokingly.  
  
Lying in bed that night, James couldn't sleep. He was busy thinking about the day. Remus and Alula was now an item, as were Sirius and Jacqueline, which was a surprise. But that wasn't the reason James couldn't sleep. He hadn't told his friends yet, but at the library during lunch he'd found just what they needed to become animagi. Now, all he needed was the book. Maybe he could get permission? Surely one of his teacher's would grant it. He could tell McGonagall he wanted to do extra research for transfiguration... "JAMES!" The aforementioned boy awoke with a start. "Let me sleep," he moaned and pulled his pillow over his head, stifling a large yawn. "Come on," the same voice said. "Breakfast is over and we have Potions, then Double Defence." Remus sighed, exasperated. James felt hands wrap around his forearms and he was pulled off the bed, landing on a heap in the floor. His glasses were placed on his nose and Remus's face swam into view. "What time did you get to sleep last night?" He asked curiously. "I'm not sure." James said. He dressed quickly, leaving the room in a mess, and grabbed his already packed schoolbag and ran all the way to the dungeons with Remus. "You're late!" Ms Jamieson snarled as they took their seats about 20 seconds after the bell rang. Snape sniggered. "5 points from Gryffindor... each, and be thankful it's not more." Jamieson snapped impatiently and continued with the lesson. They were making 'Illusionary' Potions. These allowed the drinker to make minor illusionary changes to their appearance. It could, for example, make a birthmark or scar blend in with the persons skin. It was rather interesting, even with the Potion's mistress breathing down James's neck for most of the lesson. Wood greeted them kindly as they entered his classroom after break. He looked extremely tired, even worse than Remus after the full moon. "Welcome, class. You may put your books away. Just bring your wands, we'll be going outside this lesson." There was a flurry of noise as people stood, pulling their wands out and following Wood out the door. As they walked, the Professor spoke. "This lesson could double as a COMC lesson, but I decided to get this over with as your current COMC Professor refuses to do anything with these creatures. I'm not sure why, he just doesn't seem to like them." "What are they?" Snape asked rudely. "Excuse me, sir or Professor Wood, would have done." Wood said, rather coldly, truth be told. "Excuse me, SIR, but what are these creatures." Snape repeated, dragging out the 'sir'. "They're Thestrals." Wood stopped the class at the Forbidden Forest. "I want you all to promise me something: you wont do anything stupid or rash that would attract something's attention." The class nodded, even the Slytherin's. Professor Wood sounded so sincere his voice brooked no argument. The aforementioned man nodded once, ran a hand through his hair; turned and headed into the forest. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and the whole class stayed totally silent. Wood, who had disappeared behind some tree's reemerged looking confused. "Aren't you coming?" "What?" Snape protested. "You can't take us in there!" "Do not tell me how to teach my class, Mr. Snape. I assure you all that you'll be perfectly safe with me around." He said sharply. Wood beckoned the class to follow with one hand, and James found himself walking forward with the rest of the class. Snape and a few others looked startled as they started to walk, almost as though they were being forced forward against their will. "What's the matter, Snivelly?" James cooed softly behind him where Snape was. "Not scared, are you?" "Mr. Potter!" Wood said sharply and James realized that both their voices were resounding around the once silent forest. James looked down guiltily. As they got further into the forest it grew darker and James could see eyes glinting through the trees, watching the class greedily. "Pew! What's that smell?" Shrieked a Slytherin girl, Serenity Danger. "Ssh," wood said dangerously as he turned and faced the class abruptly. "Ok," he said quietly, "who knows what a Thestral is?" Rin and Runzel's were the only hands to go up, Professor Wood called upon them to explain. "It's a flying horse," Rin started. "With large wings, and you can't see them," Runzel added. "Unless you have seen death," finished Rin. "Very good, 5 points, each, to Gryffindor." The Professor said, his voice still quiet. James heard a rustling from behind the teacher, where there was some light shining in a clearing, which shone on a cow's carcass. The scary thing was, something invisible was ripping pieces off the cow. "James, can you see that?" Remus whispered. "I cant see the actual thing, but I can see it eating." Replied James as a bit of meat vanished. "Pay attention, you two." Wood said, running a hand through his hair. James followed suit. "Now, who can actually SEE the Thestrals?" Three hands went up. Runzel, Rin and Remus's. "Mr. Lupin, would you care to describe one?" Wood asked politely. Remus cleared his throat nervously. "Well, they're black with huge, shiny wings. They have eyes without a pupil, and they look like horses with their skin sticking to their bones." "5 points to Gryffindor, very good." Wood smiled. Remus beamed. "The three of you, Runzel, Rin and Remus, will be helping me to show the others where the Thestrals are." A few people were adamant that they weren't going any closer, but James jumped right in. Professor Wood showed him where the Thestral he'd chosen as his personal favourite was, and held James's hand, obviously ready to make James pet one, but the Professor's hand sparked. "Ouch!" James said loudly. He pulled his hand roughly from the Wood's and looked at it closely. There was a handprint, almost the same as his own, burned into his skin. "Oh no!" Professor Wood gasped, running a hand through his hair. He sounded almost distraught. "Someone - er - Sirius!" Wood beckoned Sirius, who was already coming, to come and help James. "Follow the path and get James to the hospital wing as quick as you can." He said urgently. The two started off. James, through the haze in his mind, vaguely heard the class packing up and following further behind. James looked down at his hand. "Hurry Sirius," he gasped, and blacked out.  
  
*****  
  
Hey! There's another chapter. Just so you know, this chapter is a little misleading, the handprint thing, foe example, is not what it seems. I know what Rowling said in the fifth book about James & Harry's hands, but. well, read the rest and maybe you'll find out. PLEASE R & R ALLIESKITTLEZ, MYA MCPAINE! 


End file.
